112015-A warning
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 00:02 -- AT: occurred to me how bad my dreamself being broken is... CC: Oh shit CC: so that's what it wasp CC: Are you okay? AT: im their puppet now and no not really AT: but i didnt realize how right lorrea was in saying my dreamself would go for you first AT: i AT: if that was me CC: What? AT: i would be so angry, soso angry and hurt and upset AT: and i would be so angry at the emotions i had that made me refuse the deal AT: it was a really small deal AT: it wasnt even that bad AT: i would want to hurt you AT: because it would hurt too much to bear that i couldnt just let it go CC: ... CC: That would be fine CC: You weren't supposed to be involved in all of that AT: nyarla... youll come out of it worse than dead CC: Better me than you CC: Besides, I'm the one who met with a horror terror CC: The terms were that on my failure the sword would return to the terror and then to Jack CC: Not that you'd have to suffer for it CC: You shouldn't have had to AT: ... AT: so AT: they violated their terms? CC: Yes CC: We made the deal and I left AT: ... AT: i CC: And then CC: They tried to push the agenda CC: Threatened you and made mention of altering the deal as if it'd be some benefit to me AT: ..... CC: But not the terms I agreed to, no AT: i need to think about this AT: im too tired... right now CC: I'm sorry AT: if i show up on planet its not me CC: I'm so sorry AT: ... i cant say its fine right now CC: Of course it's not AT: i should stop lying to myself about how angry i am... and upset CC: You're right to be angry with me AT: i know AT: i still love you though AT: even if im angry AT: and i kno my dreamself will too... even if she'd hate it AT: ... telling her about the agreement violation may help AT: but you'll need proof CC: I have only my word CC: Not even the sword anymore CC: And they won't take it back in your place CC: I'm still eager to trade places though AT: no AT: that cant happen AT: ... AT: i AT: might have an idea but AT: later AT: time poowerss are useful CC: Yes, they are CC: That's why trading places has merit CC: But possibly may make things worse AT: serios might be the only one my dreamself would listen to rightnow... lorrea and him the only ones she might trust.... AT: no it would AT: nyyarla you need proof they violate the agreement AT: use Time to get iit... AT: talk 2 serios about it... lila? yea AT: ... CC: So I should time travel to write up an actual contract? AT: n o AT: libby AT: can record events in timelines AT: somehow AT: taalk to her CC: Serios already got to see it CC: Where I wasp "warned of this" AT: it doesnt matter if the backlash breaks me she cant stay in their hands CC: But I waspn't AT: nooooooooo AT: when u were making the deal AT: punk AT: give me ur aspect... CC: I mean, they may have recorded and falsified it already AT: uuuugh AT: d oesnt AT: matter u get AT: the actual thing AT: maybe even travel back to that point with serios and libby to watch AT: or something AT: idk if i want the timeline changed tho.... CC: I'll do what I can AT: taaalk 2 serios about it AT: and lorrea CC: Talking to Serios now AT: ooh AT: telll him and ur team dream me is gonna be mean CC: I did AT: gooood AT: immm gonna sleep AT: bye nyarla AT: <3 CC: <3 CC: I love you -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 00:27 -- -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 00:28 -- AT: looove u 2 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 00:28 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Nyarla